batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issue 21
Synopsis "Discipline and Punish, Part Two" Amanda Waller watches on her video monitor after having staged a scenario designed to manipulate Harley Quinn into becoming emotionally dependent on the Unknown Soldier. Unexpectedly, though, Harley leans in close to him, speaking into his earpiece intentionally, warning Waller that she is sick of all of the games as she thrusts a knife into the Soldier's gut. Angrily, Waller calls on the guards to get to her cell, but when she turns around to speak to her adviser, James Gordon, Jr., she finds the serial murderer gone. Gordon has run down to the cell in advance, where he finds the Unknown soldier alone. Harely, meanwhile, is running down the halls, intending to hunt down Waller, who herself attempts to initiate lockdown on the prison, and finds that a program is blocking her from doing so. Before long, Waller senses Harley in the room, and warns that she still has control over the bombs in the Suicide Squad's necks. Before she can do anything, though, Harley clubs her with the butt of her knife, and takes the remote detonator for herself. Elsewhere in the prison, Deadshot is still strapped to a chair after learning that he and Voltaic had been revived from death thanks to the Samsara serum made from Mitch Shelley's DNA. He is surprised when Harley appears on the video screen in front of him and announces that she has captured Waller, releasing him remotely from his restraints. As he makes his way through the halls of the prison, he hears the calling of Cheetah, who begs him to let her out. Though she professes to being trustworthy, he doubts her, and leaves her behind. In the control room, Waller demands to know how Harley hacked her system, but her captor claims that she didn't. Instead, Harley questions Waller, wondering why the Suicide Squad exists, suggesting that it might be because Amanda is afraid of the world; frightened by uncertainty. Deadshot meets the Unknown Soldier in the hall, and challenges him to hand-to-hand combat. However, both men cheat, prompting them to actually fight hand-to-hand, until a well-timed headbutt by Deadshot brings his opponent down. Unfortunately, James Gordon, Jr. appears behind him, and knocks him unconscious. Harley, meanwhile, discovers that Waller has access to unmanned drones from her office, and has some fun with that before returning her attention to Waller. She is surprised when Gordon arrives instead of Deadshot, armed with an assault rifle. Harley is filled with glee at the realization that Gotham City's police commissioner's son is a loon. Despite having brought a knife to a gun fight, Harley refuses to drop her weapon. When Harley learns that he has accepted the job as the Squad's intelligence analyst, she changes her tack, appealing to him instead of Waller. She explains that the Suicide Squad can work as a team - provided that they get a better deal. Within seventeen days, the Suicide Squad is back in action, and they have left Waller alive under the condition that they be freed in 11 months. While Harley, Deadshot, and King Shark are still on the team, Cheetah is a new addition. Appearances "Discipline and Punish, Part Two" Individuals *Suicide Squad **Deadshot **Unknown Soldier **Harley Quinn **Cheetah **King Shark *Amanda Waller *James Gordon, Jr. Locations *Las Vegas *Belle Reve Penitentiary Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/suicide-squad-2011/suicide-squad-21 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Suicide_Squad_Vol_4_21 *http://www.comicvine.com/suicide-squad-21-discipline-and-punish-part-two-of/4000-410271/ Category:Suicide Squad (Volume 4) Issues